The Sedution, The Betrayal, And The Love
by Pretty.Mistake
Summary: Light is engaed to Misa, but theres one problem, L keeps getting in the way. Light and Misa devlope a plot for Misa to seduce L and kill him. But emotions change, people love and fall out of love. LightxMisaxL


The Seduction, The Betrayal, And The Love

A fan fiction by The Pretty.Mistake

Rated M for violance, murder, cursing and Light and L hotness

x3

Summary: Light and Misa have been together for a while, but lately L has been getting in the way. Light and Misa plan to get Misa closer to L, to seduce him into trusting her. Read on to find out. Light/Misa/L.

Misa sighed softly as she waited for her friend. Late as usual for her dark haired friend. It was time to get the plan moving. "Misa-chan, have you been waiting long?" Came a fimilar voice from behind her. "L-kun! No not at all! I just got here myself." Misa smiled and turned around to face L, "Acually, I just got here."

"You did?" Rem said from behind her. "We've been waiting for 2 hours!"

_Rem, shut up!_ Thought Misa to herself, but keeping a sweet smile on her lips. "So, L-kun, lets go somewhere more...quiet." L looked at her strangely. Not that it was any different then how he looked at her any other time. Misa was always weird. But something was different. Light wasn't there.

"Uh, sure Misa-chan. Mind telling me what you called me out here for?" L asked Misa as he walked by the blonde girl beside him. "I will when we get there." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Wheres Yagami-kun?" L asked next. Misa was never with out Light. Ever. "Oh, I didn't want him here. This is something I just want you to know and keep between us." Misa spoke shyly.

"Your acting strangely, Misa-chan," L said looking ahead.

Misa looked at him with her head tilted, "I am?"

_She looks very cute tonight. Light you lucky bastard._ L looked at her and shook his head of the thought that came to his head. "Forget I said th-"

"We're here!" Misa interupted him and looked out over a small lake. The moon's reflection on the water really set the mood for what she was getting ready to start. "It is beautiful, Misa-chan. I can see why you love it here." L said and looked at the lake.

"L-kun, I wan't to tell you something. Promise not to laugh at me though." Misa looked down and blushed, looking much like a little girl. The pigtails and her eyes and the way she chose to dress made her look like that. "I would never laugh at you Misa-chan. You know that." L said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "L ...I ...I ...I ...love you. I'm sorry its so sudden but... I just had to tell you."

His eyes widened as he looked at the girl beside him as she looked out at the water, to ashamed to look at him. "But, Misa-chan, I thought. You. Yagami-kun." L said at a loss of words at her sudden confession. "I did for a little while. But I started getting feelings for you too. And now I fell out of loving him." She put her hand on his then took it off when she started to think of the plan. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone." Misa got a step away and heard his voice again, "Misa, wait. I'll walk you home. Its dangerous for a girl as pretty as you too walk home alone at night."

L grabbed her hand and looked away. Misa smiled, _Light will be proud, it wen't as planned. _"Misa." L said to her softly, snapping her from her thoughts. "Hmm?"

L sighed, "Though I can't say I "love" you persay, I really like you." It was Misa's turn for her eyes to widen, though it was expected, it still surprised her a little to hear it come from his lips. Misa looked away and smiled, not being able to talk to him anymore. As they reached the door of her penthouse apartment looking over Tokyo, Misa turned back to L. "I'm glad that I told you now." She smiled.

"Yeah, me too." L said and looked down at the blonde. "Bye L-kun. Maybe we can do something next week?"

"Sure. I'll call you." He said then Misa leaned up and kissed his cheek, right by his lips and walked in the door. Misa stopped and put her ear to the door to listen to L walking away then walked into her room to find her sleeping lover in her bed and his shingami outside eating all her apples. She laid down next to him and played with his hair a bit. "Baby, wake up."

"Mmmm! No, five more minutes," He said and turned over before sitting straight up and looking at her. "Welcome back to Earth, Light-kun. It went as planned." Misa smiled happily, knowing both Light and Kira would be very happy with her. Light smirked and kissed her softly. "Good job, Misa-chan. I was thinking of the next step while you were out with L." He laid back down and looked up at her.

Misa laid across his chest and put her head on her hands. "Oooo, please tell me, Light. Misa-Misa needs to plan too!" She said and held his hand, knowing that he would any way, but Kira would love it that she begged to know. "What I was thinking was that you and him go out to that new club in downtown Tokyo, I noticed that you got V.I.P passes to the club-"

"You went though my mail again?" Misa sat up and pouted. "Its our mail, I live here too. Now hush and listen." She sighed and laid back back down, "Yes, sir."

"When you go out with him, I'll stay behind you, to keep a eye out and stuff along with Rem and Ryuk," Light tossed his head toward the window, showing the two shingami listenening at the window and Misa giggled as they noticed they were caught and jumped pretending to act normal.

I didn't know Rem and Ryuk got along, Misa thought then turned her attention back to the self-proclaimed god below her. "Okay...hey Light-kun... did you ever think that Ryuk and Rem would look cute together?" Misa smiled and shut her eyes, "Oh god Misa not this again. Keep on track please." Light said as he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, Light." Misa got up and grabbed the remote to the radio and T.V. before laying back down next to him and looked into his eyes. "Hun, do you really think this will work? I mean, its L, for crists sake. He will undoubtedly figure it out."

Light looked back to her, then shut his eyes and layed on his back and put his hand over his eyes. "Misa your over thinking things, he wont find out, and if he does, well move to the last phase before hand." Light smirked.

Misa giggled and kissed him on the lips, leaving a red lip print then turned on the radio. "Light, Misa-Misa has a modeling show tomorrow. What if I invited L-kun to that then after that we go out to dinner instead of the club. I would rather go with you or Emilly and Brooke."

"That might work," the brown haired boy opened a eye, "But there is no way I'm going to go to one of those places. Last time you got pissy because I got asked to dance."

Misa burried her face in her pillow and sighed a little, "That was before you popped the question baby. I trust you more then I did then not to cheat and everything. And not to kill me." She caught his eye with her own.

"I said sorry!" Light said then Rem flew threw the room and looked at them laying on the bed. "_Oh lord Misa, not again."_ Rem laughed then Ryuk flew in as well. "At it again Light?" Ryuk laughed.

"OUT!" Misa started throwing pillows at the two shinigami as she blushed deeper. "_But come on Misa! I mean, Light? If you must screw someone, screw that cute actor boy that was at the shoot last week." _Rem teased and floated out of the room with Ryuk behind her, still eating apples.

Misa looked at Light who was trying his best not to laugh smile or blush at the same time, but failing miserably. "Yagami-kun! God stop laughing!" Misa said and jumped on him, laughing and fighting with Light to see who was stronger and more dominate, of course Light won and pinned her to the bed. "Hah hah! Whos laughing now, Misa?"

"You are, dummy." She giggled as Light engaged her into a kiss that led to a very eventful night...

So there you go!

I hope this is the start of a good story.

Just to explain the plot a little further, Light is using Misa to seduce L into a fake sence of security and eventually kill him. Misa is happy to help, also engaged to Light. It will explain its self further into the story.

Light- God, why make me work with this blonde.

Misa- OHHHH YAGAMI-KUN! -glomps him and clings to him-

BM- Hah Hah, cause its my story bish, now dance my puppets, dance!

L- -in the back, watching everyone like there insane-


End file.
